


Gut from Gloryhole

by chromspleasurewhore



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Belly Rubs, Cum Inflation, M/M, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, enchanted sex traits, mention of weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromspleasurewhore/pseuds/chromspleasurewhore
Summary: Frederick has a mishap causing him to become a sex God. He and Robin fuck, and Chrom discovers them.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Frederick/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Gut from Gloryhole

**Author's Note:**

> Request/Suggestion from MoonLord, thank you for commenting on my fics!

It’d been a good few months since Robin and Frederick started their little “care” sessions as they’d call it. It all happened about one day when Frederick had found himself hit with a hex on the battlefield and asked for Robin to help remove it for him. In doing so however the tactician had accidentally induced an effect on the taller, thicker, and hairier man that caused his body to change slightly. His muscles became more fleshed out and squishy, fuller, making his clothes strain around his already well built form, threatening to tear if put through too much action. His body also began to release some sort of unique hormonal scent, that when inhaled too much, would cause the victim to react as if treated by an aphrodisiac, greatly increasing their sex drive, and causing their body to react in a similar way. Due to the scent always carrying with him, this made Frederick horny near constantly. Robin had tried to help get rid of it at first, but once he had been afflicted by his hypnotizing musk, it was all over. Any ambition at solving this little mishap by dispelling it was completely gone by now.  
The two of them had turned into sexcrazed beasts. Frederick’s musk powerful enough to remove any thoughts in Robin’s head besides submitting his ass to him. This unique affliction didn’t just stop there however, as Frederick’s semen was also effected, causing whoever ingested it or had it pumped into them, to act as a host of sorts as the material itself would linger and expand the body of the person it had entered, temporarily causing them to swell in ways akin to if they had been bloated and stuffed full, thankfully, it had a soothing effect that did not cause pain. 

Due to repeated rounds of sex, despite the semens bloating effects being mostly temporarily, it did not come without drawbacks, if you could call it that, as notably, Robin’s body did not completely deflate post sessions, what would swell a bit during intimacy would then distribute itself into fat, softening the tactician up and making him more suited for taking the full forse of Frederick’s hormone driven and massive dick. Like stuffing a creampuff until it burst. Robin must have put on at least 30 pounds, once being slender, his frame softened in areas of his hips and thighs, a curved but small belly that rounded near its bottom, and highlighting the entrance that was nearly always being filled. 

Waking up, Robin smiled knowing that today would be an uneventful one in regards to work as a member of the shepherds, today would greet him to another splendid care session with Frederick, something the two greatly relied on as their sexual relationship in this scenario had become comparable to co-dependant. The more they fucked, the more Robin needed Frederick’s seed as Frederick needed Robin to empty himself. If Frederick went too long without it, his balls would fill painfully, as if a cow needing to be milked.  
As Robin pulled off the covers of his bed, he noticed a chill hit the skin of his new belly. His sleep shirt barely covering his belly button and being held snug against it.

“Shit. I was hoping this shirt would last a little longer. I hope this doesn’t progress too much faster.” 

Robin quickly arranges his tent to ready for Frederick’s arrival, prepping his hole impatiently and with excitement. Mouth going dry in his wait. 

“Robin. May I come in? I’m ready.” Frederick said from outside, despite their newfound intimacy the knight was still one for little words. 

Pulling the entrance open, Robin greeted Frederick in with a hot kiss on his lips, his scent already radiating into Robin’s nostrils bringing his dick to already rise. 

“Let’s get this on with then, shall we?” Robin asked, beginning to undress the tight shirt that Frederick wore. His nipples clearly visible and straining against the fabric, and his chest hair peeking out from the top curling all about, tempting Robin to climb him like a monkey in a jungle, craving to be fuck wildly without abandon. 

Once their clothes were off the stronger man held the softer one in front of him, Frederick sat atop Robin’s bed to meet the height of his entrance comfortable with his heavy dick. Once it was in, its large size could be seen visibly expanding Robin’s hole. Fredericks plentiful pubic hair brushing up against Robin’s cheeks as they started to ride each other. Frederick’s manly form drove Robin crazy, and lust was quickly coming upon him. Frederick’s cockalready had begun to pump Robin full, it usually started at a slow pace until he reached his climax, in which it would forcibly pump Robin into overstuffing himself, causing his ass to leak wildly. With only just a few minutes in, Robin could feel his belly already begin to grow. Seeing his stomach swell as he felt Frederick’s cock reach deeper and deeper inside him made him let out an excited yelp. Fredericks big strong hands began to grab, squeeze, and rub Robin’s taut belly, both stretched with cum, and layered with fat from the long term effects of the seed. 

“You’ve filled out nicely, Robin. You look good like that.” Frederick said seductively.

“You sure you think so? It’s not gross at all?” Robin questioned nervously.

“Absolutely certain. It makes fucking you feel even better. So plush and cushiony. It’s hot. I wonder how much bigger it’ll make you get.” Frederick’s face turned red. 

“You want me to get bigger? Frederick I didn’t think y-” 

“Didn’t think what? Whatever affect my dick’s having on you seems to only make things feel better, right? Whether you grow more or not, you look delightful like this. It’s hot seeing you creep up closer to my size in your own way. Being bigger is charming, muscle or not.” Frederick pressed a kiss to his back. 

“O-oh, wow...Thank you, Frederick...nnmh…That feels good.”

“Thank you, my love. Do you mind if we speed up a bit now, I can feel a wave coming. It’s pushing me on.” 

“Of course, feel free. I like it rough.” 

“I know you do~” 

Frederick pressed another kiss to the tactician’s back, and began to pump, and pump, faster into his hole. His length moving all around inside Robin, a visible lump in him moving around from how it’s shape pushed into him. As Frederick rode faster, and the two of them started to shake more and more.

Their noises got louder, and louder, especially Robin, who was in heaven from the full weight of Frederick’s strong masculine cock filling him up with its warm and large shape, and its hot filling seed. Robin could tell his orgasm was getting close as his moans were getting louder. 

“R-robin? Are you in there? I’ve been looking for you and I-” 

Chrom’s voice spoke from outside the tent, Robin’s heart rate began to escalate quickly as he could make out the shape of his shadow against the wall.

“Y-yes! I’m in here, but, d-don’t come in! I’m busy with a-ah sp-ell and” 

“Nnhg” a grunt slipped out of Frederick.

“Oh-h? Is...Frederick helping you?” Chrom asked, sounding increasingly nervous. 

“Uh, yeah. He’s in mme-ahgh cah hah-here. In here, with me. Haha. Sorry, bit of a cough. You k-know, allergies.” Robin was sweating. Knowing Chrom was right outside the tent and may have walked right in on him as Frederick shamelessly was stuffing him full like a pastry with his cum, their bodies jiggling lustfully as they moved back and forth with gusto...It made him feel...excited. 

He should be more concerned, but it was exciting to him. The risk of being caught in such a whoreish act turned him on more, and it went right to his dick, instinctively bringing a hand to massage it in hopes of climaxing soon. 

“Oh yeah I get it. Feel better soon. I wanted to discuss some things with you about our next battle--so whenever y-your done. Just come by my tent okay?” 

Chrom’s voice sounded...off...Robin wondered if something was weighing on him, or if he may have an idea of what was happening inside their tent. He knew the sounds of their skin slapping against each other was not quiet, but he also knew Chrom could be a little airheaded. He didn’t know what he’d prefer, if he knew or not, but he thought the idea of Chrom knowing and being teased with the idea that his knight and right hand tactician were getting off each other right in front of him yet out of his sight was alluring. 

“Got it. I’ll come by as soon as I ca-gGHn..ha..h” 

“Robin are you s-sure you’re both okay? Need help...maybe?” 

Alright. He had to know. Chrom may be airheaded but something was definitely up. Frederick simply grunted in Robin’s ear as a way of communicating that it was okay to him. 

“I’m good, but uh, yeah. Come in.” 

“Oh, okay, yeah.” 

Chrom hesitated as Robin watched his shadow, and he slowly opened the entrance to the tent, there was lustful look in his eyes. As Chrom entered the tent Robin’s attention was brought to his pants. They were unzipped, and he had a hand in them, palming at the hard-on he wore shamelessly.  
“Sure some spell you two are working on, huh?” 

Robin was too embarrassed to look at him any longer. He felt so hot. His climax was starting to pile over and leak slightly out of his dick. As Frederick’s heavy cock picked up pace with Chrom’s entering the room, something came over him, and he pushed Robin to the ground. Eliciting a lewd moan and pant from the white haired man. 

They were silent besides their breathes as Chrom stood and watched from across the room as he handled himself, and Frederick pinned Robin down, rubbing his body in and against him mercilessly. His hairy body turning on Robin immensely, feeling it rub all against him, the ticklish sensation of it brushing over him and clung to his own sweaty body. Robin finally came, cum painting white over Frederick’s brown long hairs, Robin groped onto Frederick’s bulging muscles and used his pecs as if they were handled, squeezing them viciously.  
As he squirmed beneath him Frederick too began to reach his limit, and the peak of his monster cock unloaded itself fully into Robin. The cum filling Robin all the way up, his belly filling, and jiggling as it was pumped and stuffed. Robin looked like he had eaten a whole thanksgiving dinner by himself. Chrom came seeing Robin balloon up and fell to his own knees having his energy be knocked out of him. 

“N-not done. Robin p-please.” 

“I-I know.” 

Putting his mouth to the tip of Frederick’s hefty cock, he began to suck. Frederick still had half of his orgasm left. Robin preferred to take it half up and down each end. First letting it fill his ass to coat his prostate and stimulate his own sex reaction, and the other half down his throat, to make sure he ate as much of Frederick’s musky cum as possible. Especially now knowing that Frederick liked seeing Robin put on the weight that sized him up from it. Most people use sex as an excuse to burn calories, yet here Robin was indulging in it to gain calories. He had no regrets, but he found the irony a tad amusing. 

Soon the last of Frederick’s orgasm kicked off, and Robin began to swell again. This time it was far more visible and effective due to entering him through his mouth, going straight to his gut. Robin felt blush come to his face as he thought about his shirt from earlier, if he had kept it on it surely would’ve torn from how fattened up with seed he had become just now.  
Knowing he would deflate a bit later, only a little of his growth staying to last at a time, the humiliation in being a balloon for Frederick to fill up with his dick made Robin hot. All 3 spent, Chrom moved closer to Robin and began to make out with his rounded form. 

“So this is what had been causing all the strain on your waistline...And here I thought you had just had a few too many nights out with Gaius.” Chrom teased.


End file.
